An Obstacle to Overcome
by bingbangboom714
Summary: Jim and Pam are in the 8th grade. Pam has a big secret. There is no Roy in the story. Written in Pam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_I just had this idea in my head for a while. It's about Jim and Pam in the 8__th__ grade. It's in Pam's POV. It's angsty. There is no Roy in this story. This story will probably just be like 2 or 3 chapters long. Also, thanks to ktface3! If she didn't beta this before I posted this then I would be REALLY embarrassed. I don't own anything._

Why do I keep on letting this happen? He's my science teacher! Why does he do it? Why me? Couldn't he do it to someone else? No, I don't want anyone to experience this.

I think Mr. Harring has a serious problem. He should be having sex with women his age. Not me. I'm only thirteen! I don't even want to have sex with him, or anyone. He hits me, and says he'll kill me if I scream or tell anyone.

Why does my mom let him tutor me? Oh yeah, that's because I'm so scared of him that I don't learn anything in science.

I need to tell someone.

My best friend, Jim Halpert came up to me, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey Pam, why do you look so scared?" he asked.

"Jim, I have a serious problem, and I don't know how to make it stop. I'm scared that it's going to keep on happening," I said.

He could tell it really was a serious problem, so he took me outside to eat our lunches. "Pam, what is it? If there's anyone you could tell, it's me."

I knew I could trust Jim; I just didn't want to cry in front of everyone outside. But I knew I couldn't tell him anywhere else.

So, I told him about Mr. Harring, and that while he is supposed to be tutoring me, we have sex, and that I don't like it. And that he hits me and threatens to kill me if I scream or tell anyone.

Jim got a very angry look on his face, but it went away as soon as he looked at me. "Pam, we have to stop this. He's raping you."

As soon as he said it, I started to cry because I realized that Mr. Harring was raping me. I looked up at Jim and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

He hugged me, saying everything is going to be ok and kissed me head. I felt better now that he was comforting me. A few minutes later, we pulled apart.

"Pam, come with me," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Jim replied, "We're going to stop this."

We walked hand in hand on our way to our social studies teacher, Mr. Thomas's classroom. When we got to the door he kissed my head again, and said everything would be all right. I believed him, and got the courage to walk in.

Mr. Thomas looked up from his computer and sandwich and said, "Hey Jim, hey Pam. What are you two doing here?"

Jim looked at me, then Mr. Thomas, and said, "We wanted to talk to you about a serious problem."

"Alright, you two sit down," he said. "What's the problem?"

Jim looked at me, squeezed my hand, and whispered, "It's alright; he can help you."

I got the courage to talk. "Mr. Thomas, you know Mr. Harring, right?" When he said he did, I continued, "Um, I haven't been doing so well in his class, so my mom and him decided that he would tutor me after school. But really, after school he……… he um………..he……….."

I started to cry and Jim squeezed my hand harder.

When I calmed down, I continued. "He rapes me, and tells me if I scream he'll kill me, or if I tell anyone he'll kill me. I really don't want to die, but I want it to stop right now."

After I finished, I looked up and Mr. Thomas got up and hugged me. After wards, so did Jim.

"Pam, don't worry. This is going to stop right now," Mr. Thomas said.

He made a call to the office and told me and Jim to come with him.

When we got to the office, Jim and I were sent to different rooms, but not before another hug.

Mrs. Ross, one of the guidance counselors, interviewed me. I told her what happened and she said, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore. Here, call your mom and tell her what's going on."

"Can I talk to Jim first?" I asked.

She could tell I liked him a lot, so she sent him to the room and left.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said "And now I'm supposed to call my mom. Jim, I don't think I can do it."

"Pam, I'm right here. If you start to cry, I'll talk to her. She'll be glad you told her, she won't think you're weak," he said.

With that, I found the confidence to call my mom. I dialed her cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom? It's me, Pam."

"Pammy, why are you calling me?"

"Um…… Mrs. Ross, the guidance counselor told me to call you because………. Well, I'll just start from the beginning. You know how Mr. Harring tutors me after school. But really, after school he…… rapes me and tells me if I scream he'll kill me, and that if I tell anyone, he'll kill me. I couldn't take it anymore so I told Jim Halpert. You remember him, right? Well, if you don't he's my best friend and I trust him a lot. I really felt a little better after I told him. He told me everything would be ok and he comforted me. He took me to my social studies teacher, Mr. Thomas, and I told him. He took us to the office where I told Mrs. Ross and she told me to call you…….."

I started to cry again and Jim hugged me again.

My mom started to say "Oh Pammy! I'm coming to the school right now! We will not let this happen again! I love you so much Pammy."

I told her "I love you too mom."

After we both said bye and hung up, Jim hugged me, then he kissed my head, then my cheek, then he looked into my eyes and I looked in his, and we kissed each other.

After we broke apart, I looked at him and said, "Thank you so much Jim, if it wasn't for you, I would've still let this go on."

He said, "You're welcome; but without you never telling me, I could've never helped you, so you really helped yourself." Jim paused for a moment, then said, "Pam, when this whole thing is over, and you're ready……. Do you want to go out with me?"

I asked "As your girlfriend or just a friend?"

"Girlfriend."

"Of course I will."

We kissed again. We broke apart when there was a knock on the closed door.

"Pam? Jim? Open the door." A voice said.

We opened the door and there was Mr. Thomas. He said "Pam, your mom is here."

Then, my mom ran in the room. "Pam!"

We hugged each other and she kissed my cheek.

When she stopped she said, "Pam, I'm sorry I made him tutor you, it's my fault."

I said, "No, it's not your fault. You care about me and my grades and that's why you made him tutor me. It's Mr. Harring's fault. He's sick in the head and he did this, not you."

My mom hugged me again. When we broke apart she walked up to Jim and said "Thank you so much for being there and helping Pam."

"You're welcome Mrs. Beesly." Jim said.

Then my mom hugged Jim. He looked a little embarrassed, but he turned beet red when she kissed his cheek.

We sat in the main office waiting seats, one by one being interviewed by the police for an hour. Finally, Mr. Harring was arrested. We still had to go to court in a month, but I couldn't help but feel safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I don't own anything. Thank you to my beta ktface3. Also thanks for all of the reviews._

****************************************************************************

I walked into the courtroom. Today was the big day; it was Mr. Harring's sentencing day. The court had been in session for about two weeks and now today the jury was going to announce their verdict. I anxiously and excitedly walked in with my mom, Jim, and his mom to our seats.

Jim and I were officially dating and we had been out on three dates. We had seen two movies and the other date we went to the ice skating rink. After I sat down, Jim sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

He asked in my ear, "After the jerk is in jail, do you want to go out and celebrate with me?"

'The jerk' was Jim's nickname for Mr. Harring. It originally was 'the prick,' but after our moms heard it, they made him change it to something "a little cleaner."

I said, "Of course, though I'm pretty sure my mom will want to as well."

"Don't worry, I got it all taken care of," he said with a grin.

"Ok," I said. I had a feeling he had something planned, but I didn't say anything.

Thirty minutes later, the judge got in his seat and the court session started.

"Now it is time for the closing statements. Mr. Bratton, you may start."

"Thank you your honor, Mr. Harring is not guilty for this crime. Clearly, Ms. Beesly is doing badly in science and she doesn't like Mr. Harring, so she decided to accuse him of rape and get some attention." Mr. Bratton said.

I was shocked at the lawyer's ridiculous accusation.

The Judge asked Mr. Bratton "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, now Mrs. Lapin- Vance you may start."

"Thank you sir, it is obvious that Mr. Harring is guilty for this crime. We have forensic evidence to prove it as well. Ms. Beesly's vaginal wall is broken, and we have tested the sperm left behind and the results say that it is Mr. Harring's. Now, why and how would Ms. Beesly, a girl who is very smart, take Mr. Harring's sperm and put it inside herself? The only logical explanation is that Mr. Harring raped her." Mrs. Lapin-Vance said.

"Is that all?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your honor." She said.

"Now the jury will leave to agree on a verdict." The Judge said.

****************************************************************************

A couple minutes later the judge got the jury's verdict.

He said, "The jury has decided to charge Mr. Walter Irving Harring…………"

He paused for a couple of moments.

Jim whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, the jerk is gonna get locked up and will never hurt you again. I guarantee it."

"I know. You'll always be there to protect me." I was still in the eighth grade, but I definitely could picture Jim being with me forever.

The judge started again.

"Guilty on all charges of the series of rapes on Miss. Pamela Beesly."

Everyone around and including me cheered. I turned to Jim and we kissed. When we finally stopped, I looked up to see Mr. Harring glaring at us. When he saw that I noticed him. He mouthed to me, "You will be mine" then he gave me a creepy smile.

Jim also saw this and hid my face in his arms and chest. Jim was facing Mr. Harring, obviously doing something.

When I looked up at Jim I saw him giving Mr. Harring the middle finger. I looked up at him and smiled; he stopped flipping Mr. Harring off and returned my smile.

I got out of his arms to hug my mom and Mrs. Halpert.

The judge finished the court session saying, "Mr. Walter Irving Harring will serve 25 years in prison and will not be allowed to ever have an occupation with children ever again."

I walked out of the courthouse with Jim, ready to go out on our date.

_AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated and that this was short. There will only be one more short chapter/ epilogue and then this story will be done. If any of you have any ideas for my other story, __The Decision__, let me know! Thanks! :)_


End file.
